darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Junior Cadet Bertol/dialogue
To access all of this dialogue the player must have: :* A Ring of Charos (a) :* Any one or combination of items from the H.A.M. robes set. Some dialogue options require that certain pieces of equipment be equipped or unequipped. Player: Hello, what's your job? Junior Cadet Bertol: One of upmost importance. Player: Which is? Dialogue Branches :A. Ring of charos (a) on or off, H.A.M. robes off ::A-2. Ring of charos (a) on, H.A.M. robes off :::A-2a. Do not use Charm :::A-2b. Use Charm ::::A-2b becomes B-2 ::A-3. Ring of charos (a) off, H.A.M. robes off :B. Ring of charos (a) on or off, H.A.M. robes on ::B-2. H.A.M. Dialogue :::b-1. H.A.M.? :::b-2. Why are you here? ::::b-2a. Support his cause ::::b-2b. Disagree with him :::b-3. What have you done? :::b-4. Finishing up A. Junior Cadet Bertol: It's so incredibly top-secret that I'd have to kill you if you found out. :Ring of charos (a) on, H.A.M. robes off :Ring of charos (a) off, H.A.M. robes off A-2. Use Ring of charos (a)? :Select an Option ::A-2a. 1. Best I not prod further, then. ::A-2b. 2. I can keep a secret. (Charm.) :1. Best I not prod further, then. ::Player: Best I not prod further, then. :::Dialogue ends. :2. I can keep a secret. (Charm.) ::Player: I can keep a secret. ::Junior Cadet Bertol: Very well. I'm a member of H.A.M. :::''Skip to H.A.M. Dialogue'' A-3. With neither Ring of charos (a) nor H.A.M. robes :Player: I can keep a secret. :Junior Cadet Bertol: The knowledge alone would fry your little brain. :Player: I doubt it. :Junior Cadet Bertol: It so would! :Player: Wouldn't. :Junior Cadet Bertol: Would. :Player: Wouldn't. :Junior Cadet Bertol: Would. :Player: Wouldn't times ten! :Junior Cadet Bertol: Would times infinity! :Player: Prove it. :Junior Cadet Bertol: Okay, I'm under cover as...ah you almost had me, there. :Player: Ah, so close! ::Dialogue ends. B. With any H.A.M. robe item worn, with or without Ring of charos (a) :Junior Cadet Bertol: Well, I see from your clothes that you're a member of H.A.M. I am too. ::''To H.A.M. Dialogue'' B-2. H.A.M. Dialogue :Select an Option ::b-1. 1. What's H.A.M.? ::b-2. 2. What's H.A.M. got to do with this command centre? :::b-2a. 1. I wish you good luck. :::b-2b. 2. How awful. ::b-3. 3. What have you done while undercover? ::b-4. 4. I've heard enough. :1. What's H.A.M.? ::Player: What's H.A.M.? ::Junior Cadet Bertol: It stands for 'Humans Against Monsters': a group keen on enforcing that humans are all that belongs on RuneScape. :::''Back to H.A.M. Dialogue'' :2. What's H.A.M. got to do with this command centre? ::Player: What's H.A.M. got to do with this command centre? ::Junior Cadet Bertol: Open your eyes! It's crawling with all manner of disgusting creatures. At least they've got one thing right - humans are officers rather than grunts. ::Player: But what can H.A.M. do about it? ::Junior Cadet Bertol: My friend, I'm on a mission to stop it all - by any means necessary. :::Select an Option ::::1. I wish you good luck. :::::Player: I wish you good luck. :::::Junior Cadet Bertol: Thanks. I can assure you that I'll need no luck with the ingenuity of my plans. ::::::''Back to H.A.M. Dialogue'' ::::2. How awful. :::::Player: How awful. :::::Junior Cadet Bertol: There's nothing awful about my mission. :::::Player: I disagree. Give me one reason why I shouldn't head to an officer and tell them of your secret agenda. :::::Junior Cadet Bertol: Do as you wish. He'll never believe some stranger over a cadet. :::::Player: You mean junior cadet. :::::Junior Cadet Bertol: How observant of you. ::::::''Back to H.A.M. Dialogue'' :3. What have you done while undercover? ::Player: What have you done while undercover? ::Junior Cadet Bertol: Plenty! Spreading rumours, sabotaging special units; recently, I've hit upon mixing up the battle orders so commanders end up travelling to the wrong destinations! He he. ::Player: Cunning. :::''Back to H.A.M. Dialogue'' :4. I've heard enough. ::Player: I've heard enough. ::Junior Cadet Bertol: Fine by me. :::Dialogue ends.